Flower in the Dark
by OneMoreBlackDay
Summary: Kyo has a sister he was never told about. She is also Ayame's best friend, and Akito's personal servant. When she comes to live at Shigure's house, everyone is affected somehow. 1 OC.
1. Fleeing the Cage

Shizuka Sohma sat up in her bed, exhausted. Today was bound to be another horrible day of gardening in the hot sun. Hopefully Akito was feeling better today so she wouldn't

have to do it alone. She walked into the tatami floored room where Akito was usually found, but he wasn't there yet. Must still be in his private room, she thought. Akito

staggered into the room, looking feverish. "You must be deaf, Shizuka, i called for you twice now," Akito said, irritably. She bowed. "I am sorry for not being attentive," Shizuka

said, hoping this would be overlooked. "Get me a glass of water; bring it to my private room. i am not feeling well again today," the head of the family demanded, receding back

into his room. She sighed. "Yes, of course," she grumbled, as she went to the well outside. Only the best for Akito-san. Why was she here, living in this sectioned off wing of the

prison of a house, serving the arrogant leader of the Sohma clan, instead of attending school and having friends? The only people she knew besides Akito were the juunishi

(zodiac), her father, and the Sohmas who lived in the main house. Other than that, not many people visited Akito's part of the house. Which is where she was for the most part,

unless she was visiting Shigure or Hatori, the only people Akito trusted with her.

"DAMN YOU YUKI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled across the table to a calm figure sipping his tea. "I already had, until you yelled at me, you insolent cat," Yuki said,

eating some rice. Tohru blinked, used to this but still a bit frazzled, while Shigure tried not to smile. "I didn't ask your damn opinion so keep it to yourself!" Kyo spat. "Look

who's talking about keeping to himself," Yuki smirked. Kyo opened his mouth to speak again, enraged, when there as a knock on the door. Yuki stood and left the room to

answer it. "Get back here you damn rat, i wasn't done with-" Kyo sighed and continued to eat, still pissed off. Yuki came back to the table, silently. Shigure asked "who was it,

Yuki-kun?" "Gure-san." came a familiar voice from the doorway. Kyo twitched. "Aaya." Shigure said, rising from the table. "And Kyonkichi, and my dearest brother, and of

course my lovely Tohru-kun!" Ayame announced, hugging all of them. Yuki stood to leave. "Yuki, where ar you going, haven't you missed your older brother while he was off

on his escapades?" What escapades, Yuki and Kyo both thought. "Escapades, where?" Tohru asked. Yuki sighed. Ayame began a long tale about some adventure he'd been

on that was clearly made up, and continued for quite a time, until Hatori called the house. "Hello?" said Shigure into the phone. "Oh hi Haa-san!----------Yes, Aaya's over

here--------Shizu-kun? Why would i object to that?-------Kyon can get over it----------i know, i know-------------Hatori you're so mean!-----Bye." He hung up, and said,

"Shizuka is coming tomorrow." Ayame smiled. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo all looked confused. "Who...?" asked Kyo. "Why Kyo-kun, Shizuka Sohma is your sister."

Shizuka was worried. Hatori was in talking to Akito for quite a long time. There was no yelling and no violence as far as she could tell though, which was good at least.

Suddenly, one of them came to the door she was leaning against. She jumped back as Hatori opened it and motioned for her to join them. "My dear Shizuka," Akito started.

"You've been working hard recently. And the schooling that has been provided for you here has prepared you for high school." There was a long pause. "I am sending you to

live with Shigure for the rest of the summer. You will then attend Kaibara High School." Shizuka was so happy, she hugged Akito, who promptly shoved her off. She didn't

care. She was going to high school! "There is a catch though." Hatori said. "Your brother, Kyo, is attending the same school. As is Yuki. Next year, Hatsuharu and Momiji will

be too." Shizuka nodded. How Would Kyo react to her? She was nervous, but excited more than anything. "Come now, i'll take you to my house until tomorrow, when you'll

leave." Hatori said, taking her arm. On the way there, Hatori was lighthearted. He cared very much for Shizuka, and was grateful that Akito had been so easy on her. When

they arrived at Hatori's house, he took her by the shoulders and smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Tori" She said, hugging him tight. "Of course," he replied. "You know, there is

one thing Akito doesn't know about your stay at Shigure's." he said almost coyly. "What is that?" Shizuka questioned. "Ayame is there too."


	2. You Still Have a Chance

Shizuka leaped into Hatori's arms, and he spun her around in a circle. "Thank you, Hatori, Thank you so much!!" She cried. "it's the least i could do," He replied, setting her down. "Come on, let's leave now!" She said, excitedly. "Now now, you have to give them time to prepare for your stay. Why don't you watch a movie or something before you go to bed?" hatori replied. Shizuka nodded, and ran off to watch her favorite action movie. But even after that, she couldn't sleep a bit. She was going to see her Aaya!

Ayame woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. Shizu-chan was coming today, and he was ecstatic. Even though she was 9 years younger than he, they were best friends. The last time he had seen her was a year and a half ago, but it was only a short isit to Akito that almost resulted in violence. The last time he really got to visit with her, she was only 13. Now, she was 16, and he would finally get to spend some time with her. Ayame smiled as he thrust open his window, a small green snake slithering onto his hand. He decided he would stay there until Hatori's car showed up. Downstaris, Yuki was rubbing his eyes as he wearily walked into the kitchen. Kyo was eating rice balls, and Shigure was reading his newspaper and smoking as usual. Tohru stepped into the room, and said "Hatori-san is here, at least his car is in the driveway." Right about that time, Ayame was coming down the stairs, grinning in a way no one had seen from him in years. He pushed open the front door, and watched Shizuka leav the car, before tackling her into the grass. "Aayaaa!!!" she laughed, rolling on the lawn with him. "Shizuka-chan, it's been too long, far too long for us to be apart. But i just knew fate would bring us together again," Ayame proclaimed. "They stood up, and hugged, then entered the house, Ayame's arm draped over her. "Shii-kun! Wonderful to see you," Shigure said kindly. "But how are you hugging him? Shouldn't he have transformed by now?" Shigure was puzzled. "Akito gave me this pendant, the one on my ankle, as a gift last year. It enables me to hug all of you without you transforming." Shizuka replied, still smiling. Kyo left the room, unnoticed. Yuki shook his head, but then extended his hand politely. "I'm Yuki. Ayame's younger brother, of 10 years. Pleased to meet you," he said. "You are so different from your brother, man," was her reply. 'Yes.. and that doesn't honestly bother me," he said, a little annoyed. "We don't get along." he said. Shizuka nodded. "So Shigure, where's my brother?"

Kyo ran as fast as he could, to Shishou's dojo. 'I can't belive they gave me one god damn day's warning about my sister i didn't know i had coming to live with us! Even more I can't believe that no one told me about her before!! Shows how much i can trust those bastards...' Kyo thought, tears streaming down his face, no matter how he fought them. When he arrived at the dojo, he burst in on a little kids' group martial arts lesson. Shishou saw him, his eyes wide with surprise, and took Kyo into the equipment room. "Kyo, what brings you here like this?" he asked with concern. "Th-those bastards!!! They never told me. Why the hell didn't they tell me! I know they knew about it, I bet every inside Sohma did! And only one day's warning too... Shishou, I hate them, every last one of them. Especially her." Rage was in his eyes. "Calm down, Kyo. Tell me what happened, and who 'she' is. Until then, I cannot help you," Shishou said, remaining calm. "Yesterday, Shigure told me that someone named Shizuka was coming to stay with us today. He also added that she was my sister. Everyone knew this but me! She arrived this morning, and i didn't even say hello. I just ran here. I'm not going back, Shishou, no matter what Akito says this time!" Kyo explained. "Kyo...i know you will hate me too if you do not listen to all of what i have to say next. promise me you will hear me out." Shishou said seriously. Kyo nodded. "Kyo, I knew about your sister. In fact, I know her personally a little too. She was sent to live with Akito at the age of 5 months." Kyo clenched his fists, but listened. "Your mother was heartbroken when Shizuka was taken by Akito. But there was nothing she could do. Another catch was that no one could tell you she existed, or you would be killed." Kyo looked like he understood. "Akito's wish now is to force her into your life without warning, to see what you will do, and how you will treat her. This is not anyone's doing but his, kyo, do not hate anyone but him if you must hate." Shishou finihsed. Kyo nodded, bowed, and silently left the dojo.

Meanwhile, at Shigure's house, Shizuka was in the room prepared for her, crying. Her brother ran from the house as soon as she arrived. Why did he hate her? Akito had told her that Kyo loved her, even though they'd never met. She punched the wall, which was audible to Ayame, since his room shared that wall with hers. Soon, he appeared in the doorway between their rooms, pushing the sliding door open. "What is wrong, dear Shizu-chan?" he asked, sitting next to her. "..." "Come on Shizu...you can tell me. You can always tell me." he said. Shizuka leaned up against his chest, still crying. He was right. She could always tell her Aaya. Anything she ever needed, she thought to herself, was right here in front of her, touching her, holding her. He smelled nice, like some kind of exotic flower, which was usual for Ayame. She closed her eyes for a minute, until the soft voice of the snake brought her back to her senses. "Tell me, what's on your mind?" She sighed. "It's Kyo..." she trailed off. Ayame nodded knowingly. "I feel the same thing, though." He said. "Yuki rejects me. He is embarassed by me. Sometimes i think he would rather have me die and not bother him anymore..." Shizuka looked up at her friend. "You never told me before..."she said, and he nodded. "I almost never saw you, Shizu, it would be terrible to upset you during our time together. But i really should have told you, shouldn't I?" he said, shamefully. Shizuka didn't respond. She sat up for a moment, then fell over on her bed, asleep. "Everything will be fine...it's not too late for you and Kyo" Ayame said, although she couldn't hear. He stood, and retired to his room for the night.


	3. Road Trip

In the morning, Kyo was waiting outside Shizuka's door. He sat there for an hour until she finally opened the door, dressed in pajamas. "So you're actually

back, huh?" She said, a tone of hurt in her voice. "Maybe you're not a total ass." She kept walking. Kyo stood up and caught up with her. "Hold on, sis. I sat

there forever waiting for you to wake up, so don't just walk away from-" "Just leave me alone, Kyo," Shizuka said, her hand over his mouth. She pushed him

away and quickly descened the stairs. "Good morning, Shii-kun!" Shigure said brightly, his head popping out from behind the door to the kitchen. She smiled

halfheartedly. "Aw, come on, don't let Kyo-kun get you down. He's just an idiot. The real thing you should be focusing on is Aaya." He said with a playful

smirk. "And this is because...?" She raised an eyebrow. "Go look outside! He's at his balcony." Shigure hid a laugh. Shizuka was utterly confused. There was

something wrong with that man. But nonetheless, she went outside to look. When she glanced at Ayame's balcony, he was elegantly dancing, with no shirt

on. Shizuka blushed for half a second; she had to admit, he looked pretty good. Then she busted out laughing, and he froze in mid-dance. He looked at her,

and called out "Shizu-chan, i love you!" She smiled and said "I love you too, but i'm still telling Yuki." He sighed. "Saw right through me," he said, smiling in

spite of himself. "Ah, like i wasn't planning on giving dear Yuki a private dance recital anyway!" he said, grinning evilly. Shizuka threw the biscuit she was

eating at him, and hit him right in the face. Before he could react, she ran back into the house. "Shigure..."she said, somewhat shyly. "Yes?" Shizuka

looked around the room to see if anyone else was there. "I...do you know about...?" She said, hoping he would know what she was talking about. "That you

have a crush on Aaya?" Shigure said, smiling softly. Shizuka blushed. "What the hell Shigure?! That's not it at all. Nevermind." "I have heard my name ring

through the halls of this house! Whatever could you two be talking about?" Ayame said, coming down the stairs and striding into the kitchen. "We were just

talking about how it was great that you could be here at the same time as me," Shizuka said calmly. "Ah, I see. Well, I must be off to the fridge, I can't go

without milk in the morning," He said.

Kyo, meanwhile, was up in his room, thinking. 'Damn it all, why did i have to screw that up...I'm such an idiot. I can't even make things right without her getting

mad. The oly person i can think of to ask is...Ayame' he thought, shuddering at the though of asking HIM for help. 'i guess anything else won't get me

anywhere, though.' He decided. He went downstairs to find Ayame, who was convenienty by himself outside. "Ayame?" he said. he refused to make eye

contact. "Yes, Kyonkichi?" Ayame said back. "Damnit, this is important! Dont be calling me crap like that!" Kyo shouted. "Ah, kids. Anyway, what do you

need?" No response. Fnally, kyo said "I need your help... It's abut my sister. You seem to know her better than anyone, and i want some ideas on how i

should fix what i pulled yesterday." Ayame smiled. "Well, the first step is to not be an idiot!" Kyo glared at him. "No seriously, that's all I can tell you. Also,

she likes food." Ayame bent down to pick a flower. "That's IT?! That's ALL you're going to tell me! Why did I even bother asking you?" Kyo exclaimed. He

stormed back into the house. "Hey kyo, I was wonder-" "NOT NOW!!" He shouted, without thinking. He faced his sister. She didn't even say anything, Just

smacked him in the face. Ouch. He returned to his room, and internally shouted at himself. He was such an idiot, acting without even thinking first. Maybe

that's what Ayame meant. He mihgt not be a complete moron after all.

"Aaya, I smacked Kyo in the face" Shizuka said when she found Ayame. He put his hand on her head. "Good for you!" he said. "Was he being an idiot

again?" She nodded. "That's what happens when you don't take my advice," he said. "Hopefully he'll learn eventually. He's not a bad kid, he just has no idea

how to act toward people. Especially long lost sisters who randomly show up at his house." "I don't know..." Shizuka said. "Hey, I have an idea!" Ayame said,

brightening. "Let's spend the day at my shop! You can try on all sorts of dresses, and meet my assistant, Mine." "Sure! I haven't really seen much of your

work yet anyway." Shizuka replied. So Ayame and Shizuka got into Shigure's car and began the drive out to Ayame's dress shop. On the way there, Ayame

crahsed into 1 mailbox, 1 small tree, and 2 driveway markers. After swerwing to avoid hitting a car parked on the street, he admitted, "This is why Hatori never

lets me drive his car." He almost seemed proud of it. Shizuka laughed. "Just don't kill us, ok?" She said. He avoided further carnage the rest of the way there,

but Shigure's car was still pretty beat up. They ended up laughing about it the rest of the way there. When they arrived at the shop, Mine greeted them with a

bow. "Mine, my darling assistant! He said. "Hello sir. And...who are you?" She asked. "Shizuka, or Shizu, or whatever you want to call me," Shizuka replied.

"I'm Mine." Ayame leaned over to Mine and...kissed her?! This wasn't something he'd mentioned. The three of them went into the shop, and Ayame started

showing Shizuka everything he had made. The dresses were amazing, she had to admit. But that kiss was still bothering her. "Something's bothering you,

Shizu-chan, what's wrong?" Ayame said eventually. It was obvious she wasn't focused. She didn't answer him at first, but after he asked her multiple times,

she gave in. "When we got here, you _kissed_ your assistant!" She shouted, and a tear slid down her face."But Shizu...why does that bother you? She's a nice

girl," said Ayame. "It doesnt matter who it is, it's that you did it," She said. "You're my best friend, Aaya, and you didn't even bother to tell me you had a

girlfriend? You told me she was your assistant, nothing else. I tell you everything, so why can't you?" She stared at him. Ayame gave her a warm hug. "I'm

sorry, Shizu-chan. You're right, i should've told you. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, though." She nodded. "Now, for my penance, I will don- THIS!" He said,

holding up a sleek blue dress. He immediately went to the bathroom and changed. What Shizuka saw when Ayame stepped out of the bathroom was unlike

anything she had ever seen. Ayame, unfotunately, looked amazing in that dress. It was low cut at the top, and split so far up the side she could see the very

bottom of his boxers. And it was _tight_. She stood staring at him for a minute, then cracked up. "You are so WEIRD!" She exclaimed, jumping on his back. He

started to run with her, and soon they were just piggyback running around the shop laughing like idiots, and singing random songs. Mine came out of the

sewing room and saw her boyfriend in a tight (and provocative) blue dress, carrying a teenage girl on his back and singing 'the wheels on the bus'. Not unused

to this kind of thing, she just waited for them to stop so she could ask him about one of the dreses they were making. Ayame noticed her, and stopped. "What

do you need?" He asked. "I need your input on how to attatch this to the dress," she said, holding up a piece of cloth. Ayame went back into the sewing room

with her, but Shizuka waited outside. They were in there for a very long time. She tried on some dresses, which she noted were very well made. Her Aaya

really was brilliant with this line of work. She looked toward the sewing room door. They really had been in there for a long time.

Kyo decided to go outside and apologize, to both Shizuka and Ayame. But they weren't outside anymore. "Shigure, have you seen my sister or Ayame? I can't

find them" he called into the house. Shigure came outside. "They didn't come back inside, so i don't know. Hey, where's my car?" He said. "They probably

took it without asking. Would you expect anything else?" Kyo shrugged. Shigure fake cried over the temporary loss of his car, and Kyo went back inside. He

wasn;t paying attention to where he was going, and ran right into Yuki. "Watch where you're going, you idiot," said Yuki. "Why, don't you, you damn rat!?

What soured you up anyway?" kyo retorted. "Maybe it was that loud, repetitive voice of yours," Yuki said, opening the fridge. "Damn you Yuki, one day i'll-"

"beat you and become one of the zodiac. _I know._" Yuki finished. Kyo punched him, but Yuki caught it. Tohru walked in on this, and yelled "STOP!" they froze.

"Uh...I, I'm sorry! This isn't any of my business, i should just let you guys fight, but i don't like to see you fisht, but it doesnt matter what i think because it's

your fight, and-" "It's OK." They both said at once, then started bickering over that. Tohru sighed. After the fight with Kyo, Yuki took a snack up to his room and

read a book about gardening. But he couldnt concentrate on it. Something was on his mind, but the trouble was, he didn't know what. All he knew was that it

did have something to do with Kyo's sister. And Ayame. He tried to get to sleep, but he couldn't. Eventually, Yuki went downstairs and called Ayame's shop

to see if they went there, and maybe talk to Shizuka. "----Hey, did you take Shigure's car to get to the shop?-------you're an idiot.----Well, Whatever. Can I talk

to Shizuka-san?"-------All right.-------------------------What?----Out with it Ayame!-------WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?!-----------what, were you like ignoring

her?!----some best friend you are, brother dear." Yuki slammed the phone onto the cradle and ran outside to where Shigure was. "Yes, Yuki-kun?" Shigure

asked, calmly. "Ayame lost Shizuka. She's not with him at his shop. We have to got find her!" He said, out of breath. "Now, now, don't get worked up. He's

probably just not looking int he right plac. I bet she's in the store somewhere still. "Shigure, what happens if she's not? Ayame's shop is by a bunch of woods,

with random unexpected dropoffs. If she left for some reason, she could fall and get really injured!" Yuki was getting up into his face. "Fine, we'll take a cab out

there. But I bet she's in no danger." Shigure said. Yuki nodded, and fetched Kyo. They walked into town and found a cab, urging the driver to go as quickly as

possible. And it was a good thing, too.


	4. Lost

When Yuki burst into Ayame's shop, He found his brother on his knees in tears. Mine was standing behind him, comforting him. "Is that all you can do, sit there and cry!? WHy don't you try and find her before she gets herself killed!!" Yuki shouted, enraged. Ayame didn't respond. Yuki just glared at him, then went outside. The woods surrounded the shop on 2 sides. This could take hours, before they even found her, much less got her home. "Kyo, get out and look for your sister, please?" Yuki asked. Kyo was shocked. A 'please' from Yuki was something he was not used to. But he nodded, and ran off. Shigure and Ayame soon joined the hunt, all 4 of them going in different directions. They looked for hours and hours, until it was dark out and they could barely see. Meanwhile, Shizuka was at the bottom of a cliff, having fallen off the edge that she didn't see in time. She couldn't move her leg without immense pain, but managed to drag herslef to a nearby cave. She threw a rock at a tree in anger. And frustration. Flashback- Shizuka was getting tired of hanging out in the shop, so she went in to see if there was anythig she could help Ayame and Mine with. She saw them making out, with his hand on her chest. SHe stood there for a minute, clsoed the door quietly, and left. So much for quality time with your best friend. So much for taking her somewhere to cheer her up. Maybe if she left he would come for her. Hopefully he would feel terrible. She ran and ran until her feet bled, having forgot her shoes at the shop. When she reached the cliff's edge, she didn't even see it. Then there wa a crack, and a wave of pain...-End of Flashback But none of those reasons could justify the most pain she felt. When she saw him with Mine, something died inside her. She wasn't going to be able to keep her secret for much longer. Shizuka couldn't sleep. She thought she heard Yuki's voice calling her name, but it was far away, and she was sure no one knew she was there anyway. The pain in her leg must be making her delusional.

Kyo tore through the woods, searching for any sign of his sister. Throns were tearing into his skin, and ripping his clothes to bits, but he kept running. He came to a cliff's edge, almost falling off. It was difficult to see anything in this light. He then heard the quiet sobs of a girl...was is Shizuka? He slid down the cliff adeptly, running toward the sound. It _was_ her! "Sister, I'm here!" he said, sitting next to her. Her leg was bruised and purple, and twisted unnaturally. "Kyo? No! You're not real! Just a delusion...I'm having delusions..." She said weakly. "I'm not a delusion," he said, touching her arm. "Everyone is looking for you! I've been out here for hours, along with Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame." She smiled halfheartedly. "Good to know I'm not crazy," She said. "Yeah... Hey look, I'm sorry for the way i treated you. I don't mean any of it, I just can't talk to people..." He said, looking to the side. "It's all right, Kyo. I know. I just wanted to hear it form you before I could forgive you," she said, hugging him. "It feels so weird to be hugged by a girl...who isn't cursed," he said, ruffling her hair. She smiled. "I'm glad," she said. "Weird..." Kyo trailed off. "I just got this weird feeling, like something happened to someone in the search party," He said worriedly. "It's probably nothing. You're just worried because it's late and dangerous. But they all have their animal instincts. They'll be fine. He nodded. Noticing that she was cold, he gave up his jacket. "Thanks, little bro," she said. "Hey, who are you calling little?" He said, whacking her arm lightly. She stuck out her tongue. Kyo shook off the feeling of danger he had before, and tried to get some sleep.

But Kyo was right. Someone was in trouble. Yuki was running at top speed, avoiding plants as best he could. He had no idea where to look, but he figured if he covered a lot of ground, he'd find her faster. The air was getting cold though, and he was using more energy than usual. Suddenly, he had an attack. He fell to the ground, landing in a blackberry bush. The thorns penertrated his skin as he grabbed his throat, trying desperately to breathe. "He-help...me!" He choked out. Yuki felt the world spinning, and he knew he would pass out soon. This was not good. Ayame was nearby when Yuki cried out for help. "Brother?" he said to himself. He immediately ran off in the direction of Yuki's voice. When he reached his little brother, he was unconcious. Ayame did know some first aid,from hatori, and made sure he knew what to do in case Yuki had an attack. He managed to resuscitate him, and when yuki finally opened his eyes, he looked around in disbelief. "This feels a whole lot like being alive," he said. "That, dear brother, is because the great Ayame sensed your danger and saved your life!" Ayame explained. Yuki grimaced. "How'd you find me?" he asked, "You called for help. So i came! ANd my brotherly instinct managed to keep me within earshot," Ayame replied proudly. Yuki sighed. "Can you shut up? You're really loud. And annoying." Ayame's eyes lost some of their sparkle. Yuki was surprised. Usually his brother would not shut up until someone tried to kill him. "Are you ok now Yuki?" Ayame asked. "Yeah...should be. Attacks are never close together, especially ones this bad." Ayame nodded, and stood up. When he started walking away, Yuki said, "Wait...Ayame, could you stay a while?" Neither of them could belive what Yuki had just said. "Nevermind. Go look for her," Yuki said, waving him away. But Ayame didn't go. He just stood there, his back to Yuki. He wasn't moving. Then Yuki heard a sniffle. Was his brother...crying? He stared at him for a minute longer, and then stood up. He shakily walked over to Ayame. He _was_ crying. Ayame saw his brother standing next to him and fell onto him. "Whoa! I'm still weak!" Yuki said, pushing him off. Ayame calmed down after a few minutes, and apologized for going to pieces on him. "I'm sorry, it's just that you never tell me you want me to be anywhere near you, and-" "You really are insane," Yuki said, cutting him off. Ayame again looked disheartened. "But I accept that. Thank you," Yuki said, bowing slightly. Ayame smiled huge and pulled him into a spine crushing hug. "Oh BROTHER! I knew you'd see my true beauty someday!" He cried. "...Ow...," was Yuki's reply. "I feel rejuvenated. We must continue the search for Shizu-chan!" Ayame said, running off. Yuki, although frazzled, began to run as well. He sighed. Ayame really was annoying.

Shigure, meanwhile, was completely lost. "This is not good," he said, sighing. "They probably already found her, and are looking for poor old me." He sat down, and pulled out a book he had been reading. After a while, he grew tired, and fell asleep, right in the middle of the woods. many hours passed, and eventually, Yuki and Ayame found each other again and made camp by a large rock. Ayame fell asleep before Yuki, who was unable to sleep until day began to break. He finally fell asleep sitting up, and slumped over onto Ayame.

Kyo and Shizuka were completely out when Shigure found them in the morning. He poked Kyo with a stick multiple times before holding his nose and mouth shut. Kyo awoke with a start, and smacked Shigure's hand. "Dammit, you, I could've died!" He ranted. This woke Shizuka, who rolled over only to remember her broken leg. She cried out in pain, and moved back to where she was. "She broke her leg falling down this cliff," Kyo explained. Shigure nodded. "It would be best if we could get Hatori to come here, but i don't know if he has the time, with Akito being so sick," he said worriedly. "Great idea, but how would we get a hold of him? It's not like we have cell phones," Kyo responded. "Aaya has one," Shigure said. "A fat lot of good that does us! Ayame's not here, moron!" Kyo yelled. "Calm down, Kyo-kun! You'll scare Shii-kun," Shigure said, pointing at her. "Can it Shigure, Kyo can't scare me," Shizuka said, not having enough energy to glare at him. "I kid, Shii-kun. You know that," He replied, giving her his famous puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're adorable," Shizuka said, smiling a little. Kyo sighed, still pissed. "I'm going to look for Aaya and Yuki-kun," Shigure said, standing. "Fine, whatever, just come back for us," Kyo said. He turned to his sister, who was falling back asleep. 'Better asleep than awake' he thought. Shigure found Ayame and Yuki not too far from the cliff. Yuki was laying with his head on Ayame's chest, and Ayame had his arm around him. Shigure busted up laughing, but quietly enough so they didn't wake up. He carefully took Ayame's phone from his pocket and took 3 pictures and a video, in which nothing happened but Shigure giggling. He returned he phone to Ayame's pocket and tapped Yuki on the nose. he woke up, and noticing where he was laying, sat up and scooted about 5 feet away. "You will not tell anyone." Yuki said, with an eveil glare. "I won't i won't! Don't you trust me?" Shigure said, faking hurt. Ayame stirred, and awoke a few minutes later. "Gure-san! Hello," he said. "Morning Aaya," he replied. "I found Shizuka, but Kyo beat me to it. They're at the bottom of that cliff," Shigure said. "Cliff?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Are they ok?!" "Relax, Yuki-kun. Shizuka fell and broke her leg, but your dear Kyo-kun is fine. The sound Yuki's hand made against Shigure's face was quite satisfying, decided Yuki. "Can you take us to them?" Ayame asked. "Yes...Wahh, you hurt me, Yuki-kun, I'm sad," Shigure whined. He led them to the cliff, which they all climbed down with ease. Shizuka awoke to the sound of their voices drawing closer. "Shizu-chan, I'm so sorry!" Ayame said, taking her hand. His eyes held the saddest expression. "Don't touch me, Ayame."

Hatori's phone rang. Finally, something to do. "Hello?-----Ayame?-----------I can't understand a word you're saying, calm down.------------Who hates you?----No, she doesn't...--------------Ayame listen--------Listen to me-----Ok. What are you actually calling me for? Is someone hurt?--------------What happened?-------------A cliff? Can you tell me how to get there?-------------------Are you serious? You're all _lost_?!------------No, it's ok. It's ok. Just stop crying.----------Yes, that would be good.-----------------------------------Hello Yuki------------------Yeah. I got that, you're lost. --------------As weird as it sounds, we could send Hatsuharu,--------------------I know he has no sense of direction, thats why he can probably find you--------------Yes, and I'll have him leave a trail of some sort.-------------yeah, rope should work.----------Goodbye." Hatori put down the phone and sighed. Ayame had done it again. He picked up the phone again and dialed Haru's number. "Hello, Hatsuharu?-----------We have some lost idiots that I need you to find----------I have no idea where they are except the bottom of a cliff in the woods around Ayame's shop---------------you'll take some rope and leave a trail.-----------Yeah, you'll have someone to hug, just be caueful, she has a broken leg.------All right. I'll pick you up.--------Bye. Hatori hung up again and went out to his car. The drive to Haru's part of the house was short. On the way to the woods, Neither of them talked much, and the ride went by extremely quickly. Haru tied one end of the rope to a tree on the edge of the woods and started running. Sure enough, his lack of direction sent him zigzagging all over the woods, finding the lost search party within an hour. He slid down the cliff to see Shigure reading, Kyo and Yuki bickering, and the girl he supposed was Shizuka laying on the ground. Ayame was nowhere in sight. "Hello, Haa-kun," Shigure said cheerily. Everyone turned to face him. He went up to Yuki and tugged on his shirt. "I worried about you so," He said. "Thank...you," Yuki said. "Where's Ayame?" Hatsuharu asked. "He's off sulking somewhere because he can't handle consequences," Kyo said irritably. Haru sighed. "You must be Shizuka. I'm going to need you to take of your pendant for a second so i can turn into a cow," he said. "O...k?" SHe said, obeying. He hugged her quickly, transforming into a cow. Yuki helped place her onto Haru's back. They had previously found a route that would be easy for a cow to follow up the cliff, so he started going immediately. Only Shigure tried to convince Ayame to come with them. He finally got him to agree, after a lot of coaxing and persuasion, but he didn't seem like his usal self at all. He wasn't talking unless he was asked a question, and he didn't make eye contact with anyone. After they got out of the woods, Hatori treated and set Shizuka's leg. They all let her rest for a while, and after she fell asleep, Ayame sat next to her and stroked her hair. He felt stupid. He had messed up yet another relationship, first Yuki and now her. "I'm so sorry," he said.

After 7 or 8 hours, she woke up, and Ayame was no longer there. Instead, Hatsuharu was leaning over her. She sat up. "Hey," he said. "Hi." "I've heard a lot about you from the rest of the family that knows you," he said, casually. She nodded. "and I was wondering...would you like to go out with me?" If it was any other time, Shizuka would have most certainly said no. She didn't even know this guy! Also, he was younger, and she already liked someone else. Who knew if she could trust him, or if this was going to ruin her chances with _him_...or if she even cared if it did. Of course she cared though, and that's what confused her the most when she gave Haru his reply. "Of course I'll go out with you."


	5. Ties Cut

I'm sorry this one is so late and so short. I was grounded for most of the week -.- well, I hope you enjoy it. The next one won't take so long.

A month passed after Hatsuharu asked Shizuka to be his girlfriend, and Ayame hadn't called since. "Shizu, I love you," Haru said, lying next to her on the couch. She didn't answer, only smiled. She never answered. She couldn't form the words, no matter if she believed them. "I'm glad you're here, with me now. It's our one month anniversary, remember?" He said. "Yes, of course I remember!" She said, kissing him on the hand. "How could I forget that?" "Ok, ok, i'll give you that." He said laughing. They were very happy together, and spent as much time as possible with each other. He was her first kiss, at least her first serious one. Ayame was actually her first, when she was only 5 and he was 14. But that didn't mean anything, it was more of an 'oh you're so cute' type thing. Haru was very good to her, and she felt good around him. But one thing was missing, and she knew it was Ayame. She hadn't spoken to her best friend in a month, and even though she normally went much longer without talking to him, this was different. She had rejected him, refused to be near him. She was terrified she had hurt him. At first, she wanted him to feel bad about it, but by now she just wanted to hear his voice again.

The phone rang.

It couldn't be him, she decided. Yuki came from the other room and picked it up. He promptly hung up, and left irritably. Maybe it _was_ Ayame. It rang again, and Haru got it this time. "Yeah, she's right here," he said. "for you." He handed Shizuka the phone. "Hello?" she said hopefully. "Shii-chan, what kind of cereal do you want me to buy?" was the response. Shigure. "I don't care anymore, just get whatever you like," she said, sighing. "Ok. Bye!" "Bye..." she said, hanging up sadly. Hatsuharu approached her, a serious look in his eyes. "I know what you were expecting, and I know why you were disappointed," He said. "I-uhh," she said, not knowing what to say. "You don't want to be with me, do you? You want to be with...well, I won't say it aloud, since Yuki's just in that room." "No! That's not true, I-" "Ayame called for you this morning, Shizuka." He handed her the phone. "I know you'll be happier without me, so i'll save you the trouble. It was a good month," Haru said smiling. "I'm sorry," Shizuka said. "Don't be. I knew this would happen, I knew all along. I just hope I made you happy during that time," He left. She stood still for a long time, before dialing Ayame's number. Before she pushed the final button, she hesitated. Could she do this to Hatsuharu? The thought about what he said. He didn't have any regrets. She pressed the 6 key. It rang once. twice. Then "Hello?" "Aaya?"

Mine was at home, eating takeout. She was doing all right with her new job at another tailor's shop. She missed her old boss, her ex-boyfriend. After a month on her own, she still wanted to be with him. She wasn't sure if she could face him though. All the things that she said didn't deserve to be forgiven. After they broke up, she quit her job ther, even though he said she could stay. "Boss, I was so worried while you were gone! Why go to the trouble for a jealous little girl anyway? You're too nice, but I guess that's why I love you." She recalled her words painfully. "Mine, she is my best friend. I messed up our date, and I had to go look for her," Why didn't she stop there? He was so sad, so broken. "Sometimes people need to learn a lesson and get over themselves. You have a girlfriend, and a 16 year old girl should be able to handle that. Don't feel like you were wrong, Ayame, you acted like yourself." Mine hated replaying her own dirty voice through her mind. "Mine, you are wrong, so wrong. She has had to learn many a lesson before she should, and this is the frist time i've seen her in years. This isn't something she should _have_ to handle! Also, I _was_ wrong. I _wasn't_ acting like myself." He paused. "And last but not least, I _don't _ have a girlfriend." That was the worst part. The next day after that, she hadn't shown up for work, just left a note on the door.

_Ayame-san;_

_I know our breaking up does not affect my job, but I am done here._

_There is another tailor I can get a job with, so I will be applying there._

_I'm sorry for not giving any notice, but it is best if we just don't see each_

_other's faces anymore. I wish you well_

_-Mine_

After the call from Shizuka, Ayame called Hatori, barely containing his excitement. "TORI-SAN!!!" Click. Ayame called him again. "Tori-san, guess what!?" --------------"Yes, i can stop shouting. I'm sorry."------------"Yes! How did you guess?----------------"Oh...ok. Tell her hi for me then...------------------------Yay! Well, see you in a few seconds.-------Yes, I can see you out the window.-------------No. Mine is not here.---------------I neglected to tell you, but we broke up the same day Shizuka was recovered from the woods.------------------The reason is a tale for another day.----------------Yes I'm feeling just grand, why do you ask?-------------Oh, ok! Neverminding." "Ayame, you can hang up now," Hatori said, annoyed. Ayame hung up the phone, his nose pressed to Hatori's car window. "Well, here she is. Take good care of her this time, Ayame." Ayame frowned. "Now why would you ever have to say something like that? Come on, Shizu-chan, we'll let Ha'ri escape," he said, helping her out of the car. Hatori smiled slightly, but neither Shizuka or Ayame noticed. "Goodbye!" They both said, waving. Shizuka had the most amazing smile on her face. Unlike any he ever saw on her at the main house. She looked...just like Ayame. He waved, and drove off. On the way home, his smile slowly faded. He took the long route back to the Sohma house. He shuddered. Shizuka wanted nothing more than to be with Ayame. Hatori gripped the steering wheel. He hated himself for what he was about to do.


	6. Last Day of Light

loretta537, you guessed what happens so you win a llama

Hatori stood before Akito. "Damn you Hatori!!! What do you think gives you the right to take _my_ Shizuka to that asinine fool!? They are _mine!!_ _I _decide whether they see each other or not! Bring them to me, Hatori. Go back to that house and correct you idiotic insurrection!" Akito was enraged, every vein visible on his body. That was too much. He had betrayed them enough. "That I will not do," he said solemnly. Akito grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into a wall. "_GO GET THEM!!!"_ he screamed. Hatori still refused. "I have already wronged them by coming here. I will not throw them to your wrath!" Hatori shouted. Akito's hand collided with his face. "_I'll _go then." Akito spat, leaving the room. Hatori stayed. He didn't stop Akito, that would just get all of them punished. He just sat down, and ripped himself apart inside.

Ayame and Shizuka were eating soba. "So how is business at your shop?" she asked. "It's going fine, but it has gotten so much harder without Mine around," he said. "Did she quit? Why?" Shizuka asked. "Yes, she quit, even though i generously told her she could stay..." "But why did she quit, Aaya?" He didn't answer for a while. "We broke up. She said some things about you that were...wrong. And I was in too much pain. I dumped her the day we got back from the woods." Shizuka was shocked. "You didn't have to do that...for me..." she said quietly. Ayame hugged her. "She tried to tell me i had done nothing wrong. She didn't understand. That is why we couldn't stay together. She almost made me choose between you and her, in a way. And, my dear Shizuka, I chose you." She hugged him back. "I'm sorry I haven't called," she said, sadly. "It's ok...it's not the first time i've been without you...The fact that it was only a month make me very grateful." He replied, smiling. "Don't look so sad. You haven't done anything wrong." "Haru broke up with me," Shizuka said. "Why?" There was a pause. Of course she couldnt tell him the real reason. "It wasn't working out," was her answer. He nodded. "It's ok, Shizu-chan. You have me!" he proclaimed. She smiled. "I always have you, Aaya!" She laughed. This was just like old times. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders, only to have her hit her head on the ceiling. They both fell over on the floor. "Oops." She poked him in the side, while rubbing her head. "I used to be able to do that without killing us," he whined. "I know, but we're bigger now than we were when we were 6 and 15..." They laughed, and continued to eat their soba.

Yuki was troubled. He was having weird flashbacks. He was remembering Shizuka somehow. Before she arrived at their house, he didn't even remember who she was, but now...

_"A-Ayame niisan?" His brother was talking to someone, but he couldnt see who. "Oh, it's Yuki. What?" Ayame said. "Mom...hit me. Help me, niisan, please..." Yuki was on the verge of tears. He looked, and there was a girl about his age sitting next to his brother. "Aaya...when do I have to go back to Akito? Can you save me?" She said. "Shizu-chan, I'll do my best," Ayame smiled warmly. Yuki stood there, watching. "I love you Aaya." "I love you too, just like a sister," Yuki walked form the room unnoticed. Like a sister? What about your brother? Don't you love me too, niisan? Can't you save me too?_

He was only 5. And then, another came. He was 7.

_"Ayame niisan listen to me! Why won't you listen to me?" Yuki was punching his 17 year old brother feebly in the leg. Ayame bent down. "Yuki, please. I am terribly busy right now, can't you wait a while?" he said. Yuki sat down and waited. Finally, his brother stood. Shigure's car pulled into the driveway. "Niisan..." Yuki tugged at his shirt. "Shigure is here for me Yuki," he said, hurrying out the door. Yuki clenched his fist. He punched the wall, only managing to hurt himself. "Yuki, it's time for your visit with Akito-san. Aren't you the lucky one, getting called in by the head of the family all the time!" his mother coerced him into going to Akito's part of the house. "Hello, Yuki," the young Akito's voice resonated through the room. "He-hello," Yuki replied. "Why so nervous? Don't be afraid of me, Yuki. I __**love **__you." Akito smiled, but there was something sinister behind it. "So Ayame ignored you again, didn't he, Yuki?" Yuki didn't answer. "You should answer me Yuki, after all that I do for you. I tell you the truth, Yuki, can't you tell me?" Akito said. "__**Yes.**__ He did, he ignored me and ran off with Shigure and Hatori!" Yuki began to cry. "Yuki, Yuki, calm down. Do not shout at me. __**I**__ do not ignore you. I give you the attention you so deserve. Even though you are strange." Yuki did calm down. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw that little girl...his brother's friend from a few years ago. "Akito, does Shizuka live here?" "__**How do you know Shizuka!?" **__Akito demanded. "Niisan...she was with him, and..I saw her, over there.." Yuki was afraid. "Not to worry, Hatori will take care of you. Your memory of Shizuka will be erased."_

Hatori had...erased his memories? But why were only certain juunishi allowed to see her? This must be what Hatori meant when he said people could have flashbacks if they were around the people they had forgotten. He turned on his music.

A car passed by Kyo as he walked through town. He thought he saw Akito in the passenger seat. The car was going down the road that lead to Ayame's shop. He turned. It _was_ Akito. But why Ayame's...Kyo ran through the woods, taking a shortcut to further up the road. On the way there, he found an old bike, half sunk int he mud. It looke dlike it would still work, so he hopped on and rode down to Ayame's shop, barely beating Akito there. The head of the family never liked his chauffers to drive fast. Kyo hid in the bushes, watching. Akito stepped out of the car, and he did not look happy. He knocked on the door of the shop, and when no one answer, he screamed "_Ayame! Shizuka! If you're in there it's best you come out!!"_ There was no reply. Finally, he gave up, and returned to his car. Kyo heard him say to the chauffer "Take me to his house. And call Hatori, there may be some delay...Ayame's house is large, and they can hide from us easier there. I doubt either of them will take kindly to my little Shizuka's memories of him being erased." Kyo gritted his teeth. No matter how much he didn't like Ayame, no one deserved that. "Also, tell hatori that if he refuses to erase her memories, her brother dies in front of her," Akito said, smirking. The chauffer paused. "Akito-san, isn't that a bit...drastic?" "Hatori needs incentive. He cares about Shizuka, and Shizuka cares about Kyo. Now call him, and we'll be on our way." The chauffer dialed the number. "Not so fast Akito you transvestive bastard!!!" Kyo pulled Akito from the car, enraged. "Ah, so Kyo found out my little secret somehow. How interesting." Akito said, a dangerous look behind his smile. "Wait _what!?_" Kyo exclaimed. "You're not trying to tell me you really are a transvestite!" he said, making a face. "I prefer _girl_ to _transvestite_." Akito said, irritated. "If you tell anybody about it, there will be consequences. Not that it should matter, seeing as there _will_ be hell to pay for this little incident," Akito punched him. She was stronger than she appeared. "Hah, Kyo, you are so pathetic. I feel terrible for you. You cannot beat me, a sickly girl who never leaves the house, much less Yuki. Poor Shizuka. Poor Tohru. You let them down, both of them, all of them!" Akito's rage was showing through._ "You are not going to get my sister!!!"_ Kyo screamed, tackling Akito to the ground. "You and I are not leaving this driveway tonight, Akito." He said, holding her down with all his strength. Akito had crossed every line this time. Putting him up on the line as a threat to Hatori, breaking his sister's best friend, erasing his sister's memories, and provoking his temper... He really did care about Shizuka, and especially after getting to know her over the past month, he didn't want her to change. She was who she was because she grew up with a friend like Ayame. If she forgot him, she would forget herself.

Hatori's cell phone rang. The caller ID said 'Akito'. He sighed, and answered it. "Hatori-san, this is Akito-san's chauffer, Satsuka. Akito-san is...unavailable. He won't be making it to Ayame-san tonight." "Why, what happened? Is he all right?" "Yes, he's all right...he's just pinned to the ground in Ayame-san's shop's driveway...by Kyo-san." "What?! Why?" "Akito-san told me to tell you Kyo-san would be killed in front of Shizuka-san if you refused to erase her memories of Ayame-san...And he came out of the bushes and attacked Akito-san." "Thank you." He hung up. Best not to call Ayame about this. If this truly was to be his last day happy, he should be able to be ignorant. He dialed Shigure's house. "Can I speak to Yuki?"

Yuki hung up the phone, flustered. His brother's last day happy. The last chance he may ever get to laugh with him, about the same thing. "Shigure, I'm going out!" he called. Yuki took his bike to Ayame's house. He knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw his brother, blissfully ignorant, smiling like an idiot. "Yukiiiiii! What brings you to my dear home, brother of mine?" He said with a flourish. "I'm here to join...the fun," Yuki said, timidly. "Shizu-chan, my brother is here to join in our fun!" Ayame called into the house. Shizuka ran down the stairs and greeted him. "Ayame...i want to tell you something," Yuki said. "I'm listening." "I think you should know that although i find you annoying i respect and...love...you..." he said, awkwardly. "OH, BROTHER!" Ayame exclaimed, throwing himslef upon poor Yuki. "I had a feeling that would happen..." Yuki said, sighing. Ayame's craziness was already making him tired out. But he never relaized how much he would miss it when it was gone...


	7. Promise Me This

I'm really sorry this one took so long..i know I said it wouldn't. But right now I'm really upset, and I haven't been able to write anything good. My first boyfriend just broke up with me, and I'm just really sad...i'll try and get the next one out faster (

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito struggled against Kyo's grasp, trying to free herself from underneath him. "Oh no you don't! You're staying right here," he said. "Satsuka, get him off of me!!" Akito hissed. The chauffer grabbed kyo's waist and tried to pull him off, but just got kicked where it hurts. "You can't move me, either of you. Just give up, at least let her have this one night," Kyo said, gripping a tree root nearby to further keep Akito from escaping. "No! I won't allow that! I didn't tell her she could stay at Ayame's house! Only Shigure's! The bitch should feel lucky she's even able to see him. Why anyone would want to is still a mystery..." Akito said with disgust. Kyo freed his hand for a second, and struck her face. The expression on her face changed. This was not good. Her eyes were vicious and dangerous now. "Well, Kyo. How bold of you. If only you had a mind in that ugly, orange head. You can't keep me here forever, Kyo. And I will _not_ forgive this." Kyo shuddered. She was right. He'd have to let her go at some point, and _nobody_ struck Akito and got away with it. Much less the cat.

Yuki was eating watermelon with Ayame and Shizuka. "I know! In honor of my brother coming to me in silent tears begging for my love-" "_It wasn't like that!" _Yuki interjected. "As I was _saying_," continued Ayame. "In honor of Yuki being here, we should..." there was a pause. "I have forgotten," proclaimed Ayame. "Idiot," muttered Yuki. "Aaya, you fail," Shizuka said, giggling. "Um, how about while you're thinking of it, me and Shizuka-san go talk about something," Yuki suggested. "Ah, I see. Don't do anything too drastic though." Ayame winked. "Aaya!" Shizuka protested, then laughed. Yuki just blushed, taking her into the next room, and to make sure Ayame couldn't hear, into the next. "Shizuka...This is important, so make sure you listen to me," Yuki said, his hands on her shoulders. She looked a bit frightened. "Hatori is...Akito found out you were staying the night here, first off. He heard from Hatori.." Shizuka's eyes widened, then she looked shattered. "T-tori...told Akito?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes...I didn't want to tell you, but if I don't I'll hate myself forever... Kyo is with Akito right now, keeping him from going anywhere. But he can't hold him forever. Tomorrow morning he will come for you." Yuki said gravely. "And then what will happen to me?" She said fearfully. He didn't answer for a long time. "You have to understand, if Hatori doesn't do this, Kyo dies, and-" "Tell me Yuki." He sighed. "Hatori will erase every memory you have of or related to Ayame niisan." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes now. "How could they do this?! What's the harm of staying the night here? But i should have listened! I should have just stayed at your house and taken what i was given. This is my fault!" She was crying now. "It's not your fault, Shizuka-san. Akito is selfish. Do not blame yourself. I did not tell you of this to make you feel guilty. I wanted to tell you because this may be the last chance you get to tell my brother you're in love with him." Shizuka was silent. "How did you-" "That's not important," he replied, smiling cunningly. She nodded. "I will. So at least he knows. Before I'm..gone," she said. Yuki sighed. "We should go back so he doesn't come looking for us." They walked back to the den, putting on their best game faces.

Back at the main house, Hatsuharu had caught wind of what was going to happen to Shizuka. He sighed. This wasn't right. Doing this would only depress Ayame, piss off Kyo, and turn Shizuka into a zombie. Her personality was basically formed from being around Ayame. He still loved her, as a good friend, and he didn't want to see this happen either. But the only real way to prevent it would be killing Hatori, which was out of the question. But he did have a back up plan...sort of. It was a stretch, and it would take a long time, but maybe...

When Yuki arrived home, he went straight to bed. For one, it was midnight, and for two, he was just really sad. He didn't want to stay up thinking about it a moment longer. Shizuka and Ayame meanwhile were up in the master bedroom, playing go fish on Ayame's bed. The bed was huge, bigger than any Shizuka had ever seen. It also had a large, translucent curtain around it, hung from the ceiling. Shizuka snuggled under the cover, knnocking the cards everywhere int he process. Ayame sighed, and joined her. "I win," she said. He smiled, and put his arms around her. "Aaya?" she said shyly. "Yes, fair maiden?" This made her blush. "I...love you." He smiled. "I love you too, Shizu-chan. Just like a sister!" She nodded. How was she going to get him to realize that he was more to her than just a friend? They lay there like that for a few more minutes. "Shizu-chan?" he asked. "What?" "Promise me you'll never forget all the fun times we have together? I know we don't have very many of them, but they mean the world to me." She didn't respond. Tears filled her eyes but he could not see them, and she tried her best not to let them fall. She finally nodded, and he said, "I won't forget either." After a while, they sat up. "Hey Aaya, you want to microwave some marshmallows?" She asked, brightening. "Let's make up an entire bag!" He said, and they went downstairs to the giant bag of marshmallows. After a minute in the microwave, they had a huge fluffy cloud of sticky marshmallows. immediately Shizuka grabbed a handful and stuck it to his face. "Hey!" He laughed, chasing her up the stairs with the plate. In the end, more marshmallow ended up on them and the bed than in their stomachs. "You've got some on your earring," Shizuka said, pulling marshmallow off and eating it. "Hey that was mine! And you've got some on your nose," He said, taking it. "I'm so tired..." She said wearily. "Yeah, so am I. How about we get some sleep?" said Ayame. They crawled back under the covers of the giant bed. Ayame fell asleep before she did, and she stared at him for a good long time. A smile was on his face, that beautiful smile of his. She wished she didn't have to forget that smile. Or anything about him. She sat up, and leaned over him, just watching him sleep. 'No, i shouldn't...' she thought. But she did anyway. She leaned closer and closer until she could feel his soft breath on her face. Her lips touched his ever so softly, and she kissed him for what seemed like forever though it was just a moment. After she pulled back, she snuggled up against him and slept.

In the morning, Akito found that Kyo had fallen asleep on top of her. "Satsuka," she said quietly, so as not to wake Kyo. "Help me get this guy off me." The two of them were able to free Akito from under the sleeping boy. "Are you hurt, Akito-san?" the chauffer asked. "I'm fine. Let's get to Ayame's house and get the ugrateful little brat. And call Hatori. We might need him there. Satsuka did as he was told, and soon, They were outside poor Ayame's house, waiting for Hatori to show up. "Akito," Hatori said, getting out of his car. "Ah, Hatori. So you're finally here. I know this wasn't part of the original plan, but I figured it would be so much easier to get ahold of her if we sent you to break the news and get her out of here." Hatori was taken aback. He couldn't do this. Everything that was happening was his fault already...but he probably deserved it. "Fine," he said, opening the front door which was unlocked. That was easy enough. He suspected they were up in the master bedroom. He trudged up the stairs, to find Ayame about to come down them. "Ah! Tori-san!" he said brightly. "I thought you said you were coming for Shizuka at 2:30." "There was a change of plans...WIth my schedule, I wouldnt have been able to come then. So I'm here for her now," he explained, hating to lie but at the same time unable to tell the truth. He and Ayame went into the master bedroom, where Shizuka was soundly sleeping. "Shizu-chan, wake up," Ayame said, shaking her softly. His eyes were full of love for her; losing her would tear him apart. Shizuka opened her eyes, and smiled at him. "Morning," she said, stretching. "Tori-san is here for you," said Ayame. "It's a little early, but he has such a weird schedule.." "Yeah...thanks for letting me stay. I had a fun time," Shizuka said. "Anytime! As long as you keep your promise," he said jokingly. "What promise?" Hatori asked out of curiosity. "That she would never forget the fun we had," Ayame said. Hatori nodded. "I see. Come on Shizuka." They left the house. Ont he way to the main house, Shizuka wrote on her stomach with a pen. _Ayame Sohma is your best friend._ Hatori didn't notice. "Shizuka, you haven't asked why we're gong to the main house, aren't you wondering?" Hatori asked. "No," she said, tears and a look of hatred in her eyes. "Yuki told me. I'm going to get all my memories of Ayame erased and it's your fault. Thanks, Hari. I trusted you." He started to respond, but decided just to keep his mouth shut. She was absolutely right, it was his fault. "I fucking hate you, Hatori."

Since Shizuka had to go home early, Ayame decided to open his shop early and do some cleaning. When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed Kyo sleeping right in front of his car. Ayame left the car and poked him in the nose util he woke up. "Kyonkichi, why are you sleeping in my driveway?" he asked. "Shut up, dammit! That's not my name-_where is that bastard!?"_ Kyo jumped to his feet. "What bastard?" "Akito! Did he get to your house already? Is my sister ok?!" Kyo was frantic. "Hatori came by earlier to pick her up, but I didn't see Akito," Ayame said, bewildered. "Damn that Hatori!! Don't you know anything? Hatori's on Akito's side. If we want to save her we'd better get to the main house right now!" Kyo hopped into the car. Ayame started driving to the main house. "Why are we going to the main house?" he asked, a little lost. "No time to explain, we're here!" Kyo said, dashing into the house and tearing to Akito's wing. He and Ayame were just in time to see Hatori release her temples, letting her fall to the floor. "Tori-san, what are you doing?!" Ayame exclaimed, running to her. Shizuka opened her eyes. "Shizu-chan are you ok?" Ayame asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, but you're creeping me out. Who the hell are you?" She said, confused. Tears fell from his face onto hers. "I'm your Aaya! You can't have forgotten me!" he cried. "She has," said Hatori sadly. "Akito's orders." Shizuka stood up. "Hey Tori, who is this guy? Is he going to be ok?" she asked casually. "This is Ayame Sohma, your very distant cousin. He's a little off. Not to worry, he doesn't really know you. Why don't you go see Akito?" Hatori explained. Ayame threw himself upon Hatori, sobbing. "Why, Tori-san, Whyyy?!" Hatori sighed. "I know it hurts, but if I didn't do this, Akito would've killed Kyo, right in front of her," he said. Ayame nodded, and collapsed on the floor. Kyo couldn't stand to see this, and left the room, angry and sad. His sister as he knew her was gone.


	8. Bloody and Forgotten

"Shigure?" Shizuka asked casually. "Yes Shii-chan?" said Shigure pleasantly. "Why didn't you tell me about this Ayame character? I figured since you're his

best friend and all, maybe I would've been ble too meet him," she said, sounding bored. Akito had taught her her whole life, as far as she knew. So her

personality was similar to his, complete with superiority complex. She of course thought Akito could do no wrong, since Hatori always obeyed him and she

barely saw anyone else. "Ayame is a bit...strange, if that's the word for it. I was going to introduce you later, after his condition was a bit more stable," Shigure

lied, not liking to talk about Ayame like that but sticking to Akito's explanation. "Oh. So he's insane. That explains a lot," she said. Shizuka left the room and

went to the fridge. Kyo was already there, drinking milk from teh carton. "Kyo, you shouldn't do that. You'll make us all sick," she said, disgusted. "I'm not

sick, how am I going to get you sick!?" he retorted. She got a cup and took the carton from him, pouring him some milk. "How many people do you know of

who drink milk after their cat has had some of it?" she said, putting the milk away and getting a peach. "I'm not _your cat!_ I'm your brother! Don't talk to me like

that!" he said, rage building. She ignored him. Akito was God and she was his servant. She decided who she talked to and how. "Don't ignore me you little

brat! You're nothing special, just Akito's little bitch! Do you think that makes you better than me? Do you?! Well if you're going to be that way I'm going to leave

because your goddamn arrogance is pissing me the fuck off! I liked you, I really did, but forget about it now! When you go back to your sweet little _god_ Akito,

everyone will be happier, so why don't you go home! I bet you can't handle being away from there for much longer anyway, I bet you miss the comfort and

safety up his ass!!" Kyo shouted, knocking the cup of milk over and storming up to his room. He ran right into Yuki. "Watch where you're going!" he fumed.

"You ran into me, you stupid cat," Yuki said. "But you are right..." he trailed off. "About what, sissy boy?" Kyo said, unable to resist. "Your sister. She makes

me angry too," he said, continuing down the hall. Kyo didn't say anything, just went into his room and started packing. "I'm going on a journey, don't look for

me," he said as he left the house. He had said his goodbyes to Tohru, and left the rest to Shigure. Running toward the mountains, Kyo had no idea where to

go. But being outside in the wilderness calmed him, and helped him deal with things. Also the obvious, he wanted to get the hell away from his sister. As he

trekked up the hills, he sniffed out the scent of fish, and headed toward it, eventually coming upon a river. This would provide food and water, and show him the

way home whenever he came back, so he followed it as high into the mountain as he could before it got too cold for him. The camp that he set up was

perfectly adequate for him, just a simple tent to keep rain out, and the pine scented wild around him.

Hatori, meanwhile, was alone in his office, waiting for Ritsu to show up for his checkup, which was in 10 minutes. Hatori was filing some papers, when the

monkey burst in the door. "Hello, Dr.Hatori-san," he said, out of breath. "I got here right on time." Hatori turned. "Actually, you're 10 minutes early. I think your

watch is off," he said. Ritsu looked at the clock on the wall. Sure enough, it was 2:50. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ritsu cried. "I'm sorrrrrryyyyyyy!!!! I should have

known to check my watch with the clock before I left the house how thoughtless of meeeeee!!!!!!!!! Now I'm interrupting your meticulous filing which is very

important!! I shall go home at once and come back in 10 minutes so I can be on time and you will no longer be perplexed by the sudden early appearance of

your patient!!!! I apologize to the entire world!!" He began to run in the direction of his house, but before he got anywhere, Hatori poked him in the side with a file

and he fell over in a heap. "Ritsu-kun, it's ok. I was only filing because I was bored, and I was only bored because no one was here, so-" "IIIIIIIII'M SOOOOOO

SOOOORRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I should have been here to relive your boredom earlier!!! How can you ever forgive me!?! But is forgiveness asking for too

much?! Am I so-" he fell over again. Hatori sighed, putting the book he used on Ritsu back on the desk. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ritsu, now come here

so I can give you your checkup." Ritsu did as he was told. Hatori looked him over, and when he was finished, he frowned. "What? Am I going to die? Or am I

just too ugly for your eyes to-" "You're fine and you're beautiful. I frowned because...It was subconcious, I have nothing to frown about," Hatori said, deciding

not to tell him he frowned at the coffee stain on his lab coat. Ritsu smiled. "Thank you for the checkup, Hatori-san," Ritsu said, bowing. He really was

attractive, with how much he made himself look like a girl. Hatori shook the idea out of his head. He was lovesick, after the incident with Kana. Every time he

saw a girl (or Ritsu) smile, he felt a little happier, and a little sadder at the same time. He really did miss Shizuka's innocent laugh, though it had only been a

week. He couldn't blame her for the way she acted, in fact he only had himself to blame. He couldn't pin it on Akito; something he was never able to do, and

after all, he was the one who told on her, and the one who erased Ayame from her mind. "What's on your mind, Tori-san?" Ritsu asked humbly. "Oh, it's

Shizuka. I can't stop kicking myself over what I did to her...and Kyo...and Ayame. Probably not just them, either," he said, sadly. "I wish I had met her...she

sounds wonderful," Ritsu said quietly. "She really was. I wish you'd met her too...but then again, I'm glad you didn't," he sighed. "You would have been one

more broken heart." Ritsu nodded. "But didn't you save Kyo's life? Even though very few people value him, you chose his life over Shizuka's personality, your

high school friend's happiness, and your own happiness. I think that's more than I'd be able to do," he said. Hatori paused. Ritsu was right. He chose a human

life over his own happiness. "Thank you Ritsu," he said, returning to his files. "Oh I didn't do anything," was the reply. Hatori sighed. Ritsu never could admit he

did anything right.

Hatsuharu dialed Shigure's number. Yuki picked up. "---Hey.-----------No, I'm calling for you.---------I have a plan, it's about Shizuka's memories.------You know

how Hatori can't erase memories completely, just bury them, right?-------I bet we can give her flashbacks if we try hard enough.---------------No, showing her

pictures that she doen't remember having taken would freak her out. She needs to come in contact with him until something triggers.-------------------------Ah, yes.

Akito. He doesn't have to know. I don't think Hatori would make the same mistake twice.--------I know we shouldn't tell him. I ddin't say we would.-----------I don't

know how we're going to manage that...She doesn't seem to want anything to do with him.---------We'll think on it.----Bye." Haru leaned up against the wall. He

had no idea how he was going to get Shizuka to agree to see Ayame. But it had to be done, he knew that. Ayame was in bad shape. The one time he called

him, he was...not right. He couldn't just live like that forever. He dialed the phone again. "------Hatori, go see Aaya," he hung up, and went to take a bath.

Hatori hung up the phone after the line went dead. Haru was right, he probably should go talk to Ayame. Kisa was his last patient for the day, so he was free to

go, unless of course Akito wanted him. He peeked into Akito's room. Asleep with Kureno. He should be like that for a while. Hatori left for Ayame's house

without telling him he was coming. When he arrived, he rang the bell 3 times before Ayame came to the door. First ring. No answer, but he saw his shadow

inside the kitchen. Second ring. Ayame left the kitchen and turned off all the lights. Third ring. The door opened slowly, to reveal Ayame, looking sick, barely

peeking around the door at Hatori on his doorstep. "Oh, Tori-san. I thought maybe you were someone else...I'm sorry for not letting you in," he said quietly. "I

want to talk to you for a while, maybe cheer you up a bit," Hatori said, going into the elaborate house. "Have some tea. I made it a few minutes ago," Ayame

said, handing him a cup. Hatori sipped it. Ayame's tea was always the best. "What have you been doing this past week?" asked Hatori. "I've mostly just been

at home...I went for takeout a few times. I closed the shop," he said sadly. "Why would you close your shop? You were managing fine without Mine before,"

Hatori was surprised, seeing as Ayame had never under any circumstances closed the shop, even when he was extremely sick. "I went in to work the day

after _it_ happened, and couldn't seem to find any inspiration or spark...so I left a note on the door and mailed out the orders I had already accepted. Then I went

home," he said. Ayame brushed his hair out of his face, and his billowy sleeve fell slightly, revealing his arm. Hatori thought he saw thin red lines neatly placed

along its lenght, but before he could look twice, Ayame put his hand down. He decided not to mention it. "So what brings you here, Tori-san? Besides cheering

me up," Hatori didn't want to tell him that Haru sent him. "I wanted to make sure you were healthy, since you missed you checkup. Come here," he said. This

was his chance to get a look at his arms. Ayame came over humbly and sat down. "Could you take off your robe?" he asked professionally. Ayame did what

he was told. Hatori checked his heartbeat, looked at his eyes and ears, and checked his reflexes. When Hatori grabbed his arm, Ayame flinched and drew

back. "Let me see your arm, Aaya," he said. "I think you should leave now Hatori," Ayame said defensively. "Ayame give it up! I saw it when you moved your

hair, there's no hiding from me. Give me your arms." He held out his arms, looking at the floor. 17 straight razor cuts on the left wrist, 6 on the right. 3 of the

cuts on the right wrist looked fresh enough to be from today, Hatori thought grimly. "I'm sorry, Tori-san, I'm so sorry," Ayame said, a few tears hitting the floor.

He drew his arms back and got dressed. Hatori gave him a hug, and let him cry for a while. After a few minutes, Ayame stood up and went upstairs. Hatori

knew he didn't want anyone to see him like that. He called Shigure. "---Could you tell Shigure I'm coming over?----It's Hatori----Bye" He finished off his tea and

left for Shigure's.

Ayame threw himself onto his bed, which was still covered in marshmallow. He fumbled through his bedside table until he found his razor, and took out the

blade. Again. Just one more time, then I'm done for the day, he told himself, making his way to the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink, watching himself

cry in the mirror. "You're pathetic, Ayame Sohma. You can't even save your best friend. Or yourself. She's off with Shigure, living her life without you, while you

wither away and rot in your own sorrows. You didn't deserve her anyway, in fact, she's probably happier without you," he choked out. He turned on the faucet

and pressed the blade unto his wrist until he drew blood, then slowly sliced across his skin, crying out in pain as he jammed it in far enough to where it stuck

there. Ayame pulled the blade out of his arm and rinsed it in the sink, watching his blood pour down the drain with the pain and sorrow. He waited for the

bleeding to stop, and put a small bandage on the wound before leaving to get takeout for dinner for the fourth night in a row.

Hatori let himself into Shigure's house and approached him in the kitchen. "Oh! Hi Haa-san. What is it?" asked Shigure. "Aaya is cutting himself."


	9. Hey Aaya

Shigure sat down in front of Ayame. "There's no avoiding it, your secret is out Aaya," Shigure said nonchalantly. "And also, you can't just eat takeout forever, you'll ruin your figure, isn't that what you're afraid of? You're going to run out of money too, I mean, not working anymore, I can't picture it but it is happening right now and-" "Gure-san, please go home," Ayame cut in. Shigure realised he had gone too far. "Aaya, you can't do things liket is to yourself. You have lived longer amounts of time without her. I need you to get out of the house and go to work, get some food to cook, anything," Shigure said, a little more thoughtfully. "Go home," was the other man's response. "I guess there's just n convincing you," Shigure said. "Well, I need to use your bathroom, so if I may?" Ayame nodded. Shigure went upstairs to the master bathroom. He quickly opened the medicine cabinet, and upon seeing the bloodied razorblade, he put it in his pocket. After scouring the rest of the room, he found 5 more razors still with blades in them. Better take those too. Shigure flushed the toilet as he pocketed the razors and went downstairs. "Well, I guess I'm off," he said. Ayame grunted to assure him that he heard. Shigure sighed. Hopefully those were the only ones. If he wanted to cut himself anymore, he would either have to use something else, which was not ideal, or go get more razors. At least he would be getting out of the house.

Kyo cried out in pain as a nail went through his foot. "Damn nails don't belong in the damn river!" he said aloud to himself, wrenching it from his foot. He waded from the stream, bleeding and naked. The nail had a hearty coat of rust on it. He needed to get to a doctor. Swearing, he got dressed and packed up his things to go to the main house, where Hatori was. His foot stung, as though already infected, and it didn't take long for Kyo to give up on hiking down the mountain. The river was too shallow to float down on a raft, and he didn't have a cell phone. Hopping on one foot tired him out too fast, and walking on it was becoming ever more painful. "_IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!?" _he cried slumping against a dead tree. No answer. "_I CAN'T MOVE! ANYBODY HEAR ME!?" _"Yell again!!" someone called, off in the distance. "_I'M BY THE RIVER!!"_ he shouted, relief washing over him. "What?!" they were closer! "_THE RIVER!" _he heard footsteps approaching him. "Kyo-san??" said the voice. Oh great, he thought.

Yuki sighed. Shizuka wasn't home, she was at a concert tonight with Hatsuharu. Their plan was falling into place slowly, but it seemed to be subtle enough that she didn't notice. The concert was My Chemical Romance, Shizuka's favorite American band from before she lost her memory. Haru asked her to come, saying his friend who was supposed to go got sick and he needed someone else to go with him. She figured it was Haru's favorite band and agreed, having nothing better to do anyway. Hopefully seeing MCR would spark some kind of flashback, subconscious or not, of when Ayame took her to see them 2 years ago. Yuki looked at the clock. 8:30; the opening act should be over by now. Haru said he would call at intermission. Sure enough, the phone rang. "Hello? ---------How's everything going?----It was the same opening act as when she went with Nii-san? Wow.-------Maybe something will trigger when MCR goes on.---------They will play their old stuff, right?-----Ok, because that's what she'd remember.------Ok. Bye." Shigure came into the room silently. "Yuki-kun, what's going on? Where did Haru take our little Shizuka?" he asked. "He didn't tell you? They're at a concert, the same lineup of the one Nii-san took her to a couple years ago." Yuki explained. "Why?" Shigure said, then he looked serious. "You're not trying to give her flashbacks are you? If Akito finds out..." "I know, Shigure," Yuki said crossly. "You tell him and you die."

Hatsuharu was getting pissed off at the arrogant girl next to him. "Intermission is intermission, you just have to wait!" he shouted over the noise of the crowd. "They should get ready to go on while the other band is performing!" she retorted irritably. Haru gripped the seat in front of him, trying to hold in his black side. This was not the girl he dated. He wanted so badly just to punch her in the face. When My Chemical Romance took the stage at last, he feigned enthusiasm to keep up the charade. She listened, but didn't show much interest, eventually sitting down in her seat. The band finished their newest act, and returned backstage to change outfits. Haru made Shizuka stand up for the next part, hoping and pleading she would remember something from her experience with Ayame. He saw nothing in her eyes for the longest time. Then, at the last song they played, Helena, he saw her lips forming the words along with the music, and a light in her eyes that was supposed to be dead. After the song was over, she returned to her 'normal' state, instantly whining about a headache and a strange sensation in her mind. Haru sighed and took her out to the bus that would take them into town. "How did you like it?" he asked through clenched teeth. "It was ok, I wouldn't go see them on my own again. I don't remember much about the last song, did I fall asleep?" she asked with a condescending tone. "No," he said angrily. "Why are you so irritated? You're not the one with the headache," she accused. That was it. Black Haru grabbed the girl violently by the shoulders and shook her a few times. "Does it hurt now, huh?! I bet you're wishing you hadn't whined so much now, aren't you?!" he shook her again, purposefully banging her head against one of the metal poles in the bus. A few people came over and tried to pull him off of her, but they couldn't do much against his Black side. "You rich spoiled clone-of-Akito empty-headed brat!!" He had let go of her at this point, backing her into the bus seat where she sat, curled into a ball. He saw he terrified look in her eye, and immediately turned white. He held her in his arms, trying to keep her from crying. "Shizuka, it's ok. I'm sorry." he said. "It's not you, I'm not afraid on you," she said, retaining a bit of her arrogance even in fear. "I remember the last song now. It's called Helena and I sang along with it. Haru I've never heard that song before!!" She burst into sobs and he held her, leaving the people on the bus bewildered. When they bus stopped, he walked the shaking girl home. "Yuki open up," he said when he reached Shigure's house. Yuki came to the door and saw Kyo's sister crying and holding onto Haru. "She freaked herself out. Let's put her to bed," he said. Yuki was confused but did as he was told. "So what happened?" he asked, hopeful. Haru grinned. "She sang along with the last song. Of course, this freaked her out since she doesn't think she's ever heard it before, but isn't this great?" Yuki smiled. He had to tell his brother!

Ayame's cell phone vibrated in his pocket while he was at the grocery store, contemplating a new set of razors. "Hello?" he said dully. It was his brother. He hung up the phone after listening to what Yuki had to say, and collapsed on the floor of the store, a few tears leaking from his eyes. A few workers helped him up, and he dusted off, pretending nothing had happened. He didn't take the razors. The checkout line was short, and a soon as he could he ran to his car. After dropping the food off at his house he sped to Shigure's, and burst in the door. Yuki, who had been leaning against said door, fell facefirst onto the veranda. "Ow." he said, looking up. "Nii-san!" he exclaimed, genuinely happy to see him for once. "Yes, it's me," said Ayame, too drained to make a flourishy entrance. "I'm glad you got out of the house," Yuki said, trying not to sound too excited. "Me too," he agreed. "I can't believe that Shizu-chan remembered the concert...maybe there is hope?" Yuki nodded. "Of course, if Akito finds out that this was planned, he won't be happy," he said nonchalantly, inwardly terrorized. "I don't care what price Akito wants for Shizuka's memories, but i'll pay it," Ayame said boldly, a little of the old light falling back into place in his eyes. Yuki decided not to say anything, he was just glad his brother was feeling better. Shigure, who had been standing in the doorway for some time, jumped on Ayame and scared the hell out of him. "Aaya you're back!" he cried. "Shigure, you're acting stranger than usual..." Yuki commented, but Shigure took no notice. Everybody stopped, though, when they heard the quiet footsteps of a delicate little girl descending the stairs. "Hey Aaya," said Shizuka. Her eyes grew wide, and she ran back up the stairs. "Shizu-chan wait! I know you remember me!!" he cried, slumping against the wall. From upstairs rang her horrified voice. "No I DON'T!!" but as she lay on her bed, she whispered to herself, "at least I think."


End file.
